Whistled Her Way Through Life
by iamstrangerthanyou
Summary: 'Astrid wasn't anything special, in fact, Astrid was almost exceptionally ordinary. Almost.' She whistled, and she thought she'd gone mad, and then she met Apollo- Apollo gave her a choice.


Pairing: Apollo/OC

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all characters places and concepts besides Astrid, Alex and Alex's band.

Keep in mind, I wrote this at 1:00 in the morning, it was because I was bored. It's sort of crap. It's very all over the place. I just felt like Apollo would have some sort of love interest- if he really was as attractive as described.

Review, if you feel like it.

She Whistled Her Way Through Life

She whistled a load these days. To make up for the lack of live music, she whistled to herself. Astrid couldn't sing very well, and humming was much too boring. So, she whistled.

Her ex boyfriend Alex had played the bass in a band. They were neighbors, that's how they'd met, Alex had the band over every Tuesdays and Wednesdays for practice, and they weren't half bad.

Astrid would watch them, with an iced tea in the summer time, her hair pulled back in a messy bun and a lawn chair underneath her, she was pretty damn happy.

Of course, that relationship came to an end. So did the live music. So she whistled and awful lot. She whistled the songs Alex's band had played.

Astrid wasn't anything special, in fact, Astrid was almost exceptionally ordinary. Almost. She had blue eyes, light, pastel blue. She had no freckles, and no proper sense of humor, due to the pain the past few years had brought. She had light blond hair that whenever braided, she would weave black party string through. Astrid was of average height and build. She was smart and quick witted and sarcastic, and she was really quite pretty for a seventeen year old girl. She saw things. Things that made her millimeters away from that exceptionally ordinary she'd been aiming for since she was small.

Astrid saw monsters, she saw people with bronze swords and shields and protective armor. They were the ones that stopped the giants, the creatures with snakes for hands or hair, the slithering things that disrupted the so carefully crafted society humanity has created.

Astrid thought she was going mad, whistling so much, seeing all these monsters, that she almost cried of relief (because she couldn't think she was going more crazy then she already was, impossible that would be) when the god Apollo appeared before her, his messy blond hair, attractive features and lottery winning grin- so inviting- how could she ignore him?

She accepted his offer. Every relationship she'd had always came to a burning end, why pursue romance any further- if she knew it was worth nothing. And so, Astrid- was suddenly the Oracle, she possessed the spirit of Delphi.

It all went by rather quickly. She met the sons and daughters of the gods, and some nymphs and dryads. She was welcomed into Camp Half Blood, a place for all those species to live in peace. She was given a new home, away from her failed drunken mother. And she had a friend, a friend- that was a god.

Apollo and Astrid. They talked a lot. Almost as much as the latter whistled. Apollo would ask why it was she whistled so much, Astrid answered with animated stories- to all of his questions, though all answers tended to end tragically or in a mystery.

Astrid was content for once. Then, it happened, and it had never truly happened before, and Astrid was confused and sad. "What's wrong?" Apollo had questioned, so sincerely, she wanted to sob. "I've fallen in love," she'd managed to choke out. He'd tried to tell her sternly, but it only came out sympathetically; you cant be with them until the Oracle's spirit has passed on to another. She tried to seem a bit more hopeful, after this, but he didn't know, even after that- it wouldn't be allowed. She was in love with him.

Clearly, she couldn't tell him, he was a god. She, a mortal. This was no teary high school drama. She became more and more sad. And he noticed this, and he told her he'd find another mortal to bare the spirit of Delphi. She told him it wasn't worth the bother, and that it wouldn't help, and that she was practiced well enough in dealing with the Oracle. It would be a waste to throw away her talent now.

She whistled to drown her sorrows and she whistled even more then ever. Apollo realized that the songs were down and depressing, unlike her usual tunes. He tried everything to lift HER spirit, not Delphi's.

Astrid loved how much he cared about her, then one day, she let herself kiss him, in the midst of conversing, and it was soft and slow, and really lovely, and not once during this kiss did he show any sign of uncertainty. He gave her several looks at the same time: surprise, happiness, sadness and scorn. He started to say something- "I know, I know. I'm sorry. Never again," She'd interrupted. She grew, older and older, and she was fifty when the Oracle was lifted from her, when she realized she wouldn't see the god Apollo ever again.

Apollo and Astrid, a fairly perfect combination, though far from exceptionally ordinary.


End file.
